pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zomplant Jelo
n'Archives: 1 • 2 So... Are you still planning to deactivate achievements? You can go to and deactivate it. (Better than contacting here. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'R'G''']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 14:01, June 1, 2011 (UTC) WHY THE HECK DID YOU DEACTIVATE THE ACHIEVEMENTS?!?!?!? --Planterobloon, the master 14:42, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Parameters I'm changing User Favorite Pea's parameters to make it easy for viewers. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG''']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 06:41, June 2, 2011 (UTC) What? I stopped since I realized it. I changed the parameters to be easier on typing and less bytes on the page. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG''']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 06:51, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Errgh... Are you okay? Look at the Nuke-shroom (Attaking) page. Fix the page jelo! Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 02:57, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Inactive. I know you will be inactive when school start, but can you still visit this wiki at weekend? Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 10:28, June 3, 2011 (UTC) hey I think that you should change into because it is wrong.Plant lover (Wanna Talk?) 02:41, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Color Schemes "Light" Color scheme doesn't exist. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG''']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 06:56, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Q-uestion How to replace a Favicon? RickRollD asked me 2 times in another wiki. Please reply ASAP [[User:Guppie_the_Third|'''Gapi ta Terd]] [[User_talk:Guppie_the_Third|'(Talk)']]I Love Wiki 08:46, June 4, 2011 (UTC) He did that but nothing happened 02:17, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :this is Guppie the Third ::Yaaa that z me ::[[User:Guppie_the_Third|'Gapi ta Terd']] [[User_talk:Guppie_the_Third|'(Talk)']]I Love Wiki 03:04, June 5, 2011 (UTC) That what he did [[User:Guppie_the_Third|'Gapi ta Terd']] [[User_talk:Guppie_the_Third|'(Talk)']]I Love Wiki 05:10, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Shortcuts Abbreviations are allowed, but not made up ones (not my main point). Don't use ampersands or slashes. Use the actual words. "And" instead of &; "Or" instead of "/", unless the characters are part of the title. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'R'G''']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 11:44, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Bikini Bottom. I also watch Spogebob . Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 11:57, June 5, 2011 (UTC) He try to steal. I have made this blog.the user Frosty plant try to steal your idea, he try to steal this idea. Look at his comment at my blog. Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 05:03, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Zomboticons Can you create plants emoticons? Kirbypeashooter 05:16, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Can you create emoticons for *Tongue *Surprised *Angel *Devil *all other common emoticons --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG''']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 06:22, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I have a request for an emoticon. Could you take Annoying orange out of the picture . I thought you could call it I am annoying.Eat my ammo! 17:53, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Just asking My Candy Pea is a pea, but shoots candies. Does Candy Pea count as a Peashooting Plant? 'Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) ' 09:07, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Recolor What program you use to recolor? 11:35, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Blover's Komiks I made comics about Plants vs. Zombies. Should I put them on this wiki or on a new wiki? The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 22:47, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Billions I knew that way before you. I made a Zomboticon called ... Hi! I made a Zomboticon called... Umm... Annoying... Happy.... Uhh... } I made a Zomboticon called ... Hi! I made a Zomboticon called... Umm... Annoying... Happy.... Uhh... Lord Zourretes, I know him. For codec it's "zourretes". PAVaS Hi! I wanna tell you Marcos Pessegueiro is not me. Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 08:24, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Emoticon Request I was wondering '''IF '''you could make a face like a "super happy" emoticon... help me zj Exequse me zj but could you make pages about these ideas hanging pot and winged radomplant coral cage witchcan be planted on land and first shrinks a zombie in to a big trouble little zombie zombie then blowies up hypnotized zombie pult witch pults hypnotysed zombies slowly and uh oak witch shoots the first 12 zombies in the air and drops exeploding acorns the areas tree where you have to plant in hanging flower pots or plant flying plants the mini game Burnt beyond ashes where you are only given jaleponos blovers and cherry bomb and other exeplosive plants and the achievement all tied up witch you get by droning 30 tangle kelp zombies in one level and the zombie tangle kelp zombie I've tryed making these pages before but random Guy 3000 deleted all of them also can you ask cattailswelove to put articles about plants in another one of his blogs he LLC know the one that has poiaen eye-v and apple hook just ask he LL put them in I m sure What happened??? For some reason, mostly '''EVERY time I go on a page I don't see badges that the person earned!What's goin' on here? Biospark22 14:11, June 11, 2011 (UTC)Biospark22 Stop Ruining The Fun! I'm Zombieman1350 from the original PVZ Wiki. I've read your the zombies and Dr. Zomboss. Not cool. While those accounts are created by other users, asking those accounts to confess that they're not real is ruining the fun within the Wiki. If you had created either of those accounts, I'm sure you wouldn't be happy if another user put in a comment similar to what you published. Creating an account for this specific PVZ Wiki was not intended, but if you decide to reply, post it on my talk page on the original PVZ Wiki. I will not be on this Wiki enough to read any messages. Zombieman1350 21:26, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Huh? You want to invite Shipperoo to this wiki? Better not invite him, because look the page at his wiki. (the Snow pea and the kernel-pult) One More, HE IS NOT ACTIVE. From: Cofee BAM! Let's eat a Jalapeno! 00:44, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hey, Zomplant Jelo! Sorry about all the rude things that I have done. Positively... 02:04, June 13, 2011 (UTC) the new game Can you make it so one will delete any pages because I know programing but I can't put every ones ideas in the game I you keep deleating them Bloom and doom seed co. 13:43, June 13, 2011 (UTC)bloom and doom seed Co.Bloom and doom seed co. 13:43, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Shipperoo's wiki. Some word that created by Shipperoo. Kernel-Pult: "What the fucking hell is that fucking shit?!" - 'Kernel-pult' Snow Pea : "Freeze to hell bitches! HAHA!" - Snow Pea Mean Berry : "Are ya' outta' your fuckin' mind?" - Mean Berry You didn't believe me Shipperoo add them? Just click on the link and see em. I Didn't type them I copy them and paste them. From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 10:53, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry. It's HIS version. It's not wrong if it's not really directed towards someone or something real. If it does, then that would be wrong. It's a fanfic. [[Main Page|'We didn't create Plants vs. Zombies!']] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 08:30, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Apology Accepted I appreciate your apology, but I would like to request using the original PVZ Wiki for future messages, including if you decide to relpy to this. I will not be on this Wiki enough to read messages. All others users reading this page, I ask that you do the same when sending me a message. New Wiki (sort of)... by me! w:c:tl.plantsvszombies 08:10, June 18, 2011 (UTC) .... Dr. Edgar Zomboss just put your snowball pult and A7010's Grave-nut on His "zombies and plants I"ve created" . Should I block him for 3 days? Never mind... Never mind what I said about Dr. Edgar Zomboss. He just created the seed packet. Hello So it won't be AWOHL-ish, I'll be telling you heer. I will not maintain mainspace articles anymore. I'm tired of renaming stuff or adding little details. But, I will be updating stuff that's not mainspacey, unless the mainspace is extremely misshapen. ;List of stuff not mainspacey *Talk pages (User, mainspace talk, template, etc.) *Templates *Categories *Forums *News (please, help me with ProjectNews!! Update it regularly when adding new news!!! I am NOT a newspaper editor) *Other projects *Layouts *Top 10 lists ;List of stuff not mainspacey but won't be maintaining *Pix (tired of renaming them) *Vids (doesn't matter how you name it anyway) I'll be like your little mechanic, except for pics and vids. [[Main Page|'We didn't create Plants vs. Zombies!']] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 08:14, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Delete Stuff Can I delete this? Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 15:51, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Really? I am a 9 year old filipino boy that plays P v Z on PC,iPad and iPod touch Signed, Plantsthrust 04:11, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Plantsthrust Should Should we have the wikia editor redesign? PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K 04:20, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I think we need it. CLICK HERE.PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K 12:45, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Your password I typed loadingpleasewait. It was a password! Just kidding. comments Can you turn the fomentation back on one of my blogs I don't know how Bloom and doom seed co. 17:41, June 24, 2011 (UTC)Bloom and doom seed Co. Permission Hi I want To Make a plant Can I? Please? Sharing Your Own Idea i saw that this wiki is for sharing your own idea for plants vs. zombies. but some people are picking on me such as her and him. she had changed my plants here into the plants from here. and he has been deleting my plant the Apple-pult, probably because someone else took my idea of having an apple-pult. :( i wonder if it's because i'm new here, because i am... sorry to bother you :( How can I add pictures in my pages I made What Plant? In some of you screenshots, what is that purple torchwood? Pufflesrcute 01:35, July 3, 2011 (UTC) How do you download photos This is basically a question but how do you download photos? How do you download photos? Just asking.Frosty Plant 07:13, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Can you? add this Category to your userpage? From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 04:33, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello Can I be an admin? Plantsthrust 05:17, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Weak Upgrade Plant of a Strong Plant!? Some people think that your Super-Speed Shooter is weak. You said it shoots 300 peas per minute. Let me examine: 5ppm(peas per minute)×60seconds=300peas. Well the Speed Shooter shoots ten (10) peas each second, so it's ½ stronger than the Super-Speed Shooter. You would have made the Super-Speed Shooter shoot 1200 ppm or 2× more peas than his downgraded counterpart, Speed Shooter, so that makes 20 peas shot by him per second. That makes his firing speed ×20. Fix this please? AGRH! ME WANT BRA-BRAINS! BARGBL! BARLF! New Admin Hey Jelo,have you ever heard of Jeremy...?Well he might be one of the next admins!Why?: *He is very creative *Very responsable *Very kind (Never says rude things) So what do you think about it?Let me know in my Talk Page! Sincerely,Dr Edgar Zomboss Evil Blogs LET'S TALK! Idea Hello, we should make somthing like th sunny award for a plant. Like the cutest, the powerful, etc,.. 14:52, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Emoticon Request Some emoticons please. Number 1 *Name: rich *Appearance: smiling zombie but with dollar signs as eyes Number 2 *Name: pirate *Appearance: smiling zombie but with eye patch and pirate hat Number 3 *Name: facepalm *Appearnce: annoyed zombie but with hand on face making a facepalm Number 4 *Name: drool *Appearance: zombie with sticking out tongue but with saliva coming out of tongue It's doubly super effective! Help! Someone has vandalized Cofee BAM! Can I be rollback? We need more protection! iPlantsthrust.com 12:13, August 4, 2011 (UTC) BTW, check this! Sugar-pult Emoticon can i just add one emoticon its yeti zombie face ok Ghostmedic1223 05:14, August 7, 2011 (UTC) APDHE 4 i can't open it. please help me! --Bobsnyder Jaden Yugi Yusei 03:33, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Message from Zomboss I'm making an area and i need your Coco-pult can i put it on my page? Summer Melon Thanks you made it for me, even if it is my plant, can you just credit me for creating it? Benbeasted CaleblovesGrotle 00:47, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I want a Shoop da Woop emoticon CaleblovesGrotle 00:47, August 21, 2011 (UTC) How did u create wiki? Hello, Jelo! It's jeremy...!How did you create wiki? Should we make this? Super-Speed Gatling Spike Shooter: Damage: 5 (spike pea) x 4 x 300 (super-speed shooter's pea)/sec = 6000 normal damamge shots per second. Cost: 19980 sun (You must use first 9990 sun to plant the plant in the lawn, then 9990 more sun to active the plant) It would be best to use this with Maniyam and Hyper Napalm Torchwood <=> 6000 x 17 x 8 = 816000 normal damage shots per second (WOW!) Dung Dinh Anh wants to talk with you 06:49, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I Need Help! Hello, wiki creator. Sorry if I disturb you this time. I just wanna to tell that I don't understand how my plants appear at your wiki. Can you tell the step to upload my plants to your wiki? Thank you. CAN I MAKE GIGA PLASMA WING? he would be cool 13:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC) MEGUSTA LOL ____________________________________REPLY_____________________________________________ I mean I want send my new type plant, Combination Plants. I have 11 of them. I want to send my first combination plant, Diamond-shroom. It's combination of Marigold and Ice-shroom. Let me tell you the function. Diamond-shroom will attack ice spore which slow zombies down. If Diamond-shroom get a kill (I mean if it kill a zombie), it will reward a player 3 diamonds ($3000). But if Diamond-shroom got eaten, it will cost you $2500 and kill nearby plants (expect mushrooms). So it is good yeah? :D Give me step and I'll send it to you. I have more. Do you accept? Thank you. Join my wiki Teach me how to get chats in my wiki, Baltic States Wiki. And join, I'll make you bureaucrat, admin and rollback. http://balticstates.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page. See you there.Laptop Zombie 09:11, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Pea Escape Can I make a Pea Escape remake? Thank you! - 05:25, September 10, 2011 (UTC) It's SilverWingsxxx. YO JELO! how about a annoying orange emoticon? or a super mario one? YOU JUST WON THE GAME Dialgaofpower 16:22, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Can I make these? Can I make Gatling Missile Pea, Missile Repeater, Speed Cabbage-pult, Speed Kernel-pult, Super-Speed Cabbage-pult, Super-Speed Kernel-pult, Speed Missile Pea, and Super-Speed Missile Pea? Please? [[User:Repeater1919|'Repea']][[User talk:Repeater1919|'ter']] 03:25, Sepetmber 16, 2011 Can I? Can i make one safe copyright page PLEASE? Nyan CatNyan CattailNyan Shooter 14:47, October 21, 2011 (UTC) hi zomplant jelo! im also a filipino and love P vs Z im one year younger than you so um can i join your wiki,Thanks! 03:20, November 5, 2011 (UTC)Anonymous hi! hey zomplant jelo! im also a filipino i love plants vs zombies and i want to join your wiki but it keps on saying they cant register me now im just a year younger than you i would like it if you would let me join! 03:45, November 5, 2011 (UTC)Gabriel I hope you don't mind but I want to use your snow area because it's epic Sicerly, Winter Melon23 P.S. I'm, also 10 years old turning eleven on Jan. 26 Help plese your the only one i trust! Ok PLESE belive me this is Speical ops genral mingun i have been banned by a user abusing admin rights he gave me no warning just up and out banned me i changed what he dint like but that dint appease HELP! 04:17, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ATTENTION: ZOMPLANT JELO's ACCOUNT(aka this account) HAS BEEN HACKED... PLS DONT SEND ANY MESSAGE TO HIM UNTIL HE GETS HIS ACCOUNT BACK.. AND ANY ADMIN WHO SEES THIS PLS PUT THIS IN THE NEWS IN THE HOMEPAGE SO OTHER PEOPLE CAN SEE THIS Guppie ta III '''Go talk to him '''I Love Wiki 13:53, January 6, 2012 (UTC) - Zombie with Mustache Mode enabled - Zombie with Santa hat and Santa beard - Zombie with Newspaper Z.glasses Can you please make those emoticons I named above? Dear owner hey Plz can i be a admin. Muther (not WinterRules123 14:11, January 29, 2012 (UTC))